Rescued
by Haliegh
Summary: HarryPotter is abused by his so called family and  Snape comes to his rescue and finds out some very interesting news from Lily in a long forgotten letter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- one I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to JK Rowling and two this is my first story so it probably won't be the best story out there..

* * *

><p>It was his 5th birthday and he still hasn't received any presents let alone a birthday card, Harry Potter sat on his bed a 12:05 singing is a very soft whisper (as not to wake his sleeping 'pig' of a cozen) "Happy Birthday" to himself since no one else would even acknowledge that he survived another long miserable year with his so called relatives. At exactly 6:00a.m Harry came out of his cupboard to make his uncle Vernon breakfast other wise he would get another beating, he cringed at the thought of the last one the slashes from the whip still stung on his back. At 7:00 a.m Vernon woke up and came downstairs glared at Harry and sat down for his breakfast of pancakes and bacon. As Vernon took his first bite and tasted it he yelled a Harry "You stupid idiotic boy its cold! Go make me some fresh ones now and I better not be late for work or you'll be sorry!" "Sorry" Harry mumbled "You better be" Vernon replied and through his knife at harry, the knife implanting itself into his shoulder, Harry screamed in pain. He woke his cozen up and he came pounding down the stars crying that he got woke up so early by very irritated at Harry now for waking his son yelled at harry to go to his cupboard and he called off work to give harry is punishment.52 slashes with the whip later, "Have you learned your lesson yet boy, not to scream and wake the house up." "Yes" Harry mumbled Vernon hit him with the whip 6 more times "What did you say boy?" "yes" Harry said more audible this time. Vernon smirked and started hitting Harry with a baseball bat until he was nocked out then he took a break. "Good times." sighed Vernon<p>

Severus Snape sighed Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office again. _What the hell does he want this time?_ Snape thought As he stepped into the old mans office he noticed the the Headmasters eyes did not have their usual twinkle. _It must be something bad if he isn't his sparkly self…_ "Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Ah. yes Severus how are you, never mind the small talk" not that Snape wanted to sit and talk to Dumbledore all day any way." what I called you in here for is regarding Harry Potter I want you to check in on him its been four years and I want to know how his family is treating him." _Oh great the boy who lived I get to go see how the prince is doing._ "But, sir school is getting ready to start and I need to get my class room ready." Dumbledore smiled "Yes I know but it wont take you all day just a few hours." Snape sighed "Fine I'll go but I refuse to do this again." "Very well then Severus on you way then"

As Severus Snape walked up the sidewalk to number four private drive he herd some muffled screams coming from inside the house _Potter probably didn't get the kind of ice-cream he wanted._ Snape thought to him self. _Well here I go…_ As he knocked on the door the screaming stopped and a fat man with a bushy mustache answered the door. "I would like to see Harry Potter" said Snape coldly "I am sorry but he is not here at the moment could you come back later" Vernon replied even more coldly than Severus if that was possible. "Do you mind if I come in?" said Snape not waiting for an answer just pushing his way through the door looking around to see if there was any sign of the Potter boy. There wasn't one in the living room but there was a cupboard with at least six locks on it he quickly undone the locks with a swift movement of his wand, Vernon gasped and shouted "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREK!" Severus was pissed off at that moment and used a spell on him that sent him flying across the room nocking him out for the time being "Thats better" said Severus to himself. He opened the door to the cupboard and he about fainted himself at the sight of the little boy.

* * *

><p>-Thanks for reading pleas review good or bad remember this was my first one and it may not be the best. I would like to get at least 5 reviews before I upload my next chapter thanks again<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the feed back and again I do not own Harry Potter. R&R

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Severus Snape stood in the door way of the cupboard and felt something he had not felt in a long time, since Lily died. Sadness. How could some one do this to such a innocent little boy sure Severus didn't care too much for Harry no one deserves this, not even James who stole the love of his life. Staring at the boys shirtless back there where bright red welts from where something had hit him. Some of the marks were bleeding, and his arm was at a wearied angle there was a gash on his forehead where something had hit him, but what? As Snape had a closer look around the five year olds room he saw a whip hanging on the wall "Well that explains the marks on his back" Snape said, and a baseball bat in the corner "maybe that is what he was hit in the head with." Severus sighed and the boy woke up screaming "NO! I'M SORRY I WONT WAKE HIM AGAIN DON'T HIT ME AGAIN PLEASE!" The boy was shielding his face with his hands. At first Snape could't find his voice then he spoke up saying softly almost sweetly to the boy "Don't worry Harry I'm not going to hurt you." Harry trying to sit up fell back don't of the thin cot with a wimpier "Please, don't hurt me any more" Harry said. Snape said "I told you I am not here to hurt you, I am going to take you with me away from your vile family." Severus bent over to pick Harry up, Harry shied away from the tall scary looking man in black but he stopped moving away because oddly enough his voice comported him and he let the man pick him up he let out a small yelp when Snape moved him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered Snape was shocked at how light the boy was. "W-who are you?" Harry asked the strange man. "My name is Severus Snape and I am a teacher at a school and I am here to take you there so you'll be safe from these monsters." with that Snape turned with the boy in his arms walked out of the horrid house. As Snape was walking away from the house the boy passed out again from the pain.

Snape apperated (i'm sorry don't know if that is correct spelling or not) back to Hogwarts and started jogging to the hospital wing of the school trying hard not to move Harry too much he ran through the doors to the infirmary yelling for Poppy. He laid the poor boy on the bed that Poppy told him to and steeped back to let her work her magic. It turned out that Harry had a broken arm, three of his ribs were also broken and he had a sprained ankle. Pomphery gave Harry a Dreamless sleep potion as well as a pain reliever, she wrapped his chest tightly so that his ribs would heal properly and put his arm in a splint because he was too young to magically heal the break. "Is he going to be O.K?" Snape asked in a worried tone that Madam Pomphery was shocked by the amount of worry coming from the Potions Master that none of the kids rely seemed to like excluding his Slytherens of corse, "Yes, professor he will recover but he will need to rest, I suggest that you do the same." Snape glared at the healer grunted and walked out of the room to his room.

When Severus got to his room there was a letter on his desk. He picked it up thinking it was from Malfoy, but it was from someone who had died just over four years ago, Lily, Why was there a letter from Lily on his desk? He opened the letter and began to read "Dear, Sev I have sent this letter to you in case that something were to happen to James or me and in the event that Harry were to come to Hogwarts, there is something that I wish I could have told you in person but obviously I can't so you will have to settle with the letter. But, James is not Harry's biological father, Sev, you are. I know he looks like James but I put a glamor on Harry so that James wouldn't become suspicious on why he looks like you. I am sure you will not believe what I am trying to say here so I know that you will be doing a blood test. Also, I know that you will be able to break the glamor that I put on our son I made it so that only you could do it. Sev I have always loved you and I always will no matter what you do as long as you don't hurt our boy of course. I love you and tell Harry I love him.

Lily." Snape could not believe what he had just read so he read it again and again. How is it possible,then he remembered that one time after seventh year he went to talk to Lily after his father killed his mother and she had comforted him and things just got a little out of hand so it wasn't impossible that it was his son but he was going to do the blood test when Harry woke up. If Harry was his son he would want to remove the glamor but only when his son was ready. He knew that it would take some time for Harry to be able to trust any one ever again, "what if he won't like me what if he thinks I abandoned him and left him to be tortured by his monster of an uncle? He probably wont ever be able to trust him or any one for a very long time." He thought all these questions running through his mind at a hundred miles and hour. What was he going to do? He made his way back up the infirmary and sat by his son all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So, what did you think is it getting better, worse. Is it good or bad pleas R&R

Thank you all who have already reviewed and have fallowed this story thanks for the support


End file.
